SasuNaru:All This Time
by Katsura Nakashima
Summary: Sasuke is just living the simple life of s high school student. But whats not natural is that his cousin wants to hook him up with some one that is taking away his future and will change his life. Also what is Itachi hiding from him?YAOI.Tragedy/Family
1. Chapter 1

|Anime:Naruto|Doujin Genre:Yaoi|Origional Concept: Masashi Kishimoto|Story By:Katsura Nakashima|Art By: Katsura Nakashima|

Note: All this has been copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto. He owns Naruto(the lucky guy) and I dont own anything(waah). I'm just a simple fan making a I am planning to mae this into a manga as well so look forward to that.

Author's Note:

Well let me just say that I have been a fan of Naruto for a very long time if I do say so myself. This story idea was given to me when I was sleeping during my 6th period class, which was English 1P. I had no idea why the idea came to me at that moment but it just did. New student at Konoha High and Sasuke was not that interested. Well thats not what the other students say. When the new student moves in Sasuke was the first person he asked questions to. What will the Uchiha do when he has a little fox for a pet at school? Please enjoy and contact me if you liked it or want me to do some more msg me.

-NK-

**Introduction**

Uchiha Sasuke. The name makes all the girls in Konoha High squeal until they can't no more. Yes, Sasuke has been the class throb ever since middle school. Sasuke has been the type of student that you see gets a 4.0 GPA, best at athletics, and whats more that he's been the start quarterback for the highschool football team ever since his freshman year. Yeah sure the guys love him when he leads them to victory and to the championship games but they would once would wanna get asked out by one of the cheerleaders.(Yes, almost everyone of them has asked Sasuke out. All ecxept Hinata. She's awfully shy when it comes to boys.) So u your probably thinking..."wow Sasuke is some guy. I would LOVE to meet him, if you were a girl." And others "He sounds cool. I'll try to be at his level. Or even more"...hmm but if you only what happened after a certain boy transfered to his school. A boy named Uzumaki Naruto.

**Chapter 1 The New Fox in School **

Monday. First day of school. Its a pretty summer morning at Konoha High and as like every year theres a big croud at the entrance. The freshman always wonder _why are there alot of people in the entrance._ Then a car came by. But it wasn't any ordinary car, a new Silver Cadillac came by and parked in the student parking lot.

Sakura-"Kyaaa. He's here. Sasukes here"

Ino-"Wow! I can't believe it's been another year already. One more and we become seniors and graduate!"

"Yeah..and then I will spend the rest of my future as a doctor and maybe someday coach the Konoha Cheer Squad with Sasuke on my side "

"YOU! And SASUKE! Fat chance billboard brow. You may have a big forehead but looks like you left the important stuff down the !"

"Looks whos laughing Ino-pig! I'm not the one trying to get Sasuke to take me to his house!"

Yep. Sasuke is in that car and along with him is his older brother Uchiha Itachi. Also another heart throb. If you dont get it now then you my friend are some where in the land of no brain. The Uchiha Clan is by the best of the best. And we mean best. Sasuke came out of the front passanger seat and Itachi out of the driver seat. Sasuke had always dressed nice to school. Almost a habit. Sasuke wore a nice white long sleave shirt, with a tie around and a vest without the jacket. Along with some new pair of skinny jeans and Vans. Can you imagine how many girls looked at him with googly eyes?

And his brother not too much ahead of him, but still leading. Itachi wore his hair back and had a band t-shirt that matched with his jeans. Itachi was the star baseball pitcher. He's the first student at Konoha High to recieve a GPA higher than a 4.5. All senior girls have been wanting to date him since their eyes had layed on him. But all the guys know that he isn't the guy to be wandering and looking for girls. He's a more serious type and looks out for his future and his little brother. So he is very reasonable with everyone one at school and everyones friend.

Girl 1-"Is this the Uchiha Brothers that I heard?"

Girl 2-"They are pretty good-looking..tee-hee "

Girl 3-" They are! My older sister talk about them soo much at home. I heard that Itachi has been single for a very long time and still hasn't found anyone yet."

Girl 1-"Maybe I have the chance! You'll never know?"

Girl 2-"No, on what I hear that the one that is hard to talk to the most is Uchiha Sasuke. I think thats how you pronounce his name or..."

Then Saukra and Ino come by along.

"Of course you idiot!", shouted Ino. She over heard the rumors about Itachi and Sasuke. But was more concerned on how they talked about Sasuke.

Sakura-"But you don't need to worry about that because you'll never have a chance with him. Like you said, he isnt the type to reach out to freshman!"

The girls just look at Ino and Sakura. As if they knew Sasuke all his life.

Girl 2-" I know you, your Yamanako Ino and Haruno Sakura. Everyone says that you try to hard on getting Sasuke and makes you look like a slut, Ino."

Ino just looks at the little frashman with rage. The other two girls laugh. She had enough motivation to punch her in the face but she couldn't afford to get kicked out of the cheersquad and get suspended on the first day of school.

"Hahahahahaha", laughed Sakura.

Girl 1-"Wow. Here I thought you were just an average girl who was on the cheersquad."

Girl 3-"Got that right. Looks like its more on whats on the inside that counts."

Girl 2-"And I wouldn't be talking miss flat tooth-pick."

Saukura-"CHA! WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU LITTLE BITCH? Just who exactly is your sister anyway? How does she know us?"

Girl 2-"How dou you guys not know your own former cheer captain? Man you guys must be way out of it if you don't know that she talks about everyone at school."

"KAARIIIINN!", shouted Sakura and Ino.

While the girls are agruing about the whole Sasuke thing, Itachi and Sasuke went to get breakfast served in the café. There more conversation had started right when they enter the room. And also thats where Itachi met his other friends, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Konan, Pain and some others. They made a little group called The Akatsuki, nothing bad, but rumors say that when you try to reach them at night there no where to be found.

"Hey! Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun. Over here",shouted Hidan

Sasuke really didnt feel interested in eating with his brothers and his friends. Instead he sat with others that he knew just a few tables down. See how Sasuke isn't the one to reach out to people.

"Oi Itachi-san."-called Deidara."I've only knew Sasuke for about 6 years now and he still acts the same. Why not try to change the little fella huh? Your his brother aren't ya?"

Itachi-"Believe me. I've tried.", then he turns to see his brother," He acts very different at home but when he's at school, it's like he's a complete different person. I'm his brother and even I don't understand him sometimes."

"Hahaha your an awsome brother Itachi!"-laughed Kisame.

"I know what you should do..",interrupted Tobi,"have him hook up with that girl. Uhh what's her name. Haruno Sakura isn't it?"

Konan-"Woah! Itachi-kun, looka like they have your bro set up already!"

The whole group started to converse about Sasuke and Sakura. Two tables down was Sasuke with four others, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Neji, Gaara and his odler brother Kankuro. Sasuke knew them scince childhood and grew up together with Kiba and Neji. When they started their final year in elementary Gaara and his to older siblings moved down the street.

Kiba-"Hey Sasuke. Looks like their setting something up for you back there"

Everyone look back ecxept Sasuke, trying to be nosy and figure out what their going to do with him.

"That's my brothers friends being stupid with me again." ,said Sasuke annoyed,"Just let them be. There idiots"

"You shouldn't say such things to your brother.", said Gaara,"You know he only wishes for the best of you and has taken care of you ever since that day."

Kankuro-"You know Gaara, you shouldn't metion that to Sasuke. He has it hard."

When Sasuke was eight, his parents had died by gun shot at a bank robbery. Ever since that day Itachi had dropped school for a while and took care of Sasuke.

"But Gaara's right. Your brother wants the best for you. There's a reason why older brothers were born first, is to look out for their...

"I had enough of this bull shit."shouted Neji" C'mon are we going to sit here and council Sasuke all day?"

Kiba-"Hey Neji! Keep it down. Your causing a scene."

Sasuke looked at Neji as if he was saying thank you for shutting them up. Then he sat up and then spoke.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke stood up and then took off.

Kiba-"Well he certinally hasn't changed. But looks like he got a little worse."

Gaara-"Well he really is getting annoyed by those girls and plus he has that scholarship to accomplish with either football or as a doctor. I feel sorry for Sasuke, having to choose between the two. He needs to cool down."

Neji-"I was trying to avoid this conversation with him. He already has to much to worry about. His coach is really pushing him to get him to play college football, but Sasuke is really into the whole medical thing. Fuck, it's all just a pain in the butt for him. The poor guy"

As Sasuke walked out of the cafeteria, he walked to his first period class which was English 4 Honors. Sasuke is the person who always gets to class early and sits quietly waiting for the class to start.(He also does this to prevent getting atttention from others when entering a class). As soon as Sasuke entered the doorhe noticed someone was already there. He was talking to the teacher about his schedule and were to go. Sasuke was guessing he was a new student or something.

Sasuke sat down to the side of the classroom where it was away from the view of the window. He did this to never distract himself during bell rang to go to first period. He noticed that the new student choose the seat next to the window. He had a pretty good tan so which why kinda explained why he sat next to the window. Then more students came inside the classroom. Some juniors but mostly seniors kids.

4

This is all I have so far the rest are in my notebook. When i'm not at a anime con or cosplaying somewhere I'll upload more of this chapter.


	2. Chapter 1 cont

**Hello! Kido-sama here. Sorry if any of you readers were waiting for the next part.I will be adding some of my own fictional characters in the stories and later on. I'm kinda new at this fanfiction site but I will submit as much stories as I can. ^.^ I appreciate that you took the time to read my stories. Means a lot and R&R.!**

**Note: Yes why i do own Naruto...Im secretly planing to end it with a SasuNaru. T.T I DO NOT OWN NARUTO...again Kishimoto-sensei is lucky.**

Summary:Sasuke left a conversation in the cafeteria dealing with his family and headed off to his first period class. There he noticed a new blonde and sat down acroos the room from him. Let's find out what happens!^.^

**Chapter 1 cont...**

As the other students came and sat to their seats to converse before the tadry bell rang, Sasuke saw that a certain person was missing. She was part of his family,more like a cousin to him actually but it didn't matter now. She was the person who he talked to mostly, got the other girls to stay away from him when needed, and a as the others would say his partner in crime. Makes you think right? Well Sasuke now had much more in his mind than ever before since the cafateria thing.

"Saaaaasukeeee!"

Next thing you know, Sasuke sees this red head girl with the darkest glasses siiting in front of his desk,a shirt thats waay to revealing in the front and wearing the shortest skirt he's ever seen. _Oh no!_ He thought. Well he had to say hi because then if he didn't he knew that she would never leave him alone.

Sasuke-"Hello Karin" with an annoyed voice. Trying to avoid any eye contact, he looked away to the left of the room, where the blonde sat.

Karin-"What's the matter Sasuke-kuun!",squealing,"Do I look that unattractive that you have to look away, sweetie?"Geting closer to his face, Karin gave a puppy face to Sasuke.

_God,why does __**she **__have to be missing at a time like this._ He thought._WHY!WHY!WHY Kidomari-senpaaii!_ While he looked away as Karin went all sweet talk to him, he noticed the blonde stand up and looked out the window. Sasuke guessed that he was looking around to be familiar to the school campus. Then Sakura approched the blonde to say hello. Sasuke saw that he gave the biggest smile to her. It wasn't one of those big smiles that weird people gave, it was one of those smiles that makes you want to smile back. Sasuke almost felt himself smiling out of no where. That made him hide his face. He had to admit that he did like the blondes smile. He looked back to see more people gather around him. _Well he's making friends fast._ He thought. He liked how he dressed, kinda like him but was more let lose. One of those lets hang type people. His hair was a little messy but had a pretty colour to it. Which went good with his face. It was clears and flawless._ What the hell?_,he thought,_Did I just check out the new kid!_ Then a hand reached his face then a yell at his face.

"Sasuke-kuun! Did you listen to me at all!" yelled Karin.

Sasuke-"Did it look like I did?" _Uh oh, no I'm going to get it._

Karin started to tell Sasuke all about her plans after highschool and all this lovey dubby stuff with him...again. Sasuke knew that he was in pure hell. Then a slam on the door came right when the tardy bell rang. Everyone look towards the door, stopping all their and the blonde looked towards door. Everyone whispered."It's her." "I thought she was suspended for a month" "Man all the girls are introuble now, especially that Karin is with Sasuke right now."

Sasuke and Karin looked. _God has answered my prayers!_ Sasuke yelled in thought. Yes it was no one other than his beloved savior, Kidomari Uchiha. Not only did she "work" gaurding Itachi but Sasuke as well.

She looked straight at Karin, who was still sitting on Sasukes desk. She pointed straight at her.

"Kaaaaariiiiin!"she yelled.

"Now,now Uchiha-kun. No need to get hasty."said their sensei,Kakashi.

Then she imidietly pointed at Kakashi-sensei, who got chills when she did. Because once you get pointed by Kidomari Uchiha ecxpect the unkown.

"Please sensei,"Kidomari said, "I don't want to get you fired on the first day of school. How about you ecxuse my tardy and let me do MY job."

Like other teachers, Kakashi new that to let her do as she really makes the principal get really pissed to hear she got away with all kinds of stuff. Kakashi was a little shocked and regreted to try and stop her in the first place. Then Kidomari pointed back at Karin fast. The class gasphed. Total silence. The blonde wondered_ Who is this girl? Why is she pointing at that girl? Was the guy her boyfriend? _Many thoughts came to him.

"Karin!"Kidomari yelled "I will give you three seconds to back away from my dearly beloved Sasuke-chan!"

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't end my name in CHAN!" yelled Sasuke

Karin-"Well I'm not scared of you anymore like I was during our freshman year. You were expelled half way the last month of school, and if you do anything stupid this time you'll just get kicked out of school."

All the other teens looked worried for Karin. They noticed that Kidomari had a bamboo stick hidden on her back. And of course, Karin wouldn't noticed until Kidomari some how used it against her.

"Well, thats all in the past and this is now!" Kidomari smirked and she instantly turned and threw a bamboo stick at Karins forehead because she was getting close to Sasuke again. The bamboo made her fall on the floor. Kidomari stood up and walked to retrieve her weapon. Sasuke didn't move a muscle. It suprised people to see how Sasuke was so calm and to see a flying bamboo stick fly across his face going problalby 25 miles an hour! Kakashi sitting in the background behind his desk holding a number 10 sign in front of him. He gave Kidomari a perfect ten for her aiming. Then people applauded.

"Okay students enough commotion. Especially you Uchiha-kun."-said Kakashi. "Everyone got back to their seats. I would like to inrtouduce you to a new student"

Kidomari walked to Sasuke.

"What took you so long to get to school Kido-senpai?"-Sasuke whisperedly yelled.

Kidomari-"I was distracted on my here and decided to do some buisness."

Sasuke didn't want to know. So he went facing back to the front of the room where Kakashi let the new kid introduce himself.

"Hello. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I just transfered here because of my fathers job. Hope to have a good year with you as my homeroom class" then he bowed.

Kidomari looked up. She saw how Naruto dressed, his stance, smile and everything about him she can possibly see._ HOLY SHIT! He's the one! The one for..._Her thought stop there. Luckly she sat right in front of him. She had a plan going on in her head for the little whiskered blonde and someone she knew.

"Thank you for the inrtoduction Uzumaki-kun. Hope to have a good year with you. Please have a seat you have chosen"-said Kakashi

Naruto was kinda scared after her show with Karin (which who sat back to her seat with a cut on her face) but was curious on what type of girl she was. She reminded him of his mom. With long hair and with a really pump up attitude. He wanted to be friends with her. He took his seat behind her and was about to say hello until...

"Uzumaki-chaaan!"-she whisperedly yelled as she quickly turned around. This made Naruto scared and put his notebook in front of him, somehow protecting him.

"Y..y-yes?"-he said trying to keep his voice calm.

Kidomari-"Would you like to join the football team?"

It was a weird question she made to him. He ecxpected a hello or where are your from or something. He noticed she looked a lot like Sasuke. Not as a man but a pretty face. Slightly darker than him but the same. He wanted to turn around to get a better look at Sasuke and compare but Kidomari stoped him.

"You look like the footall type."-she said, then she started to feel Naruto's muscles and his chest. " you are. Join join Uzumaki-chan! I recomend it."

Naruto was a little disturbed on how she touched him. He was really scared now and didn't know what to do. While Kidomari explained herself and inspecting Naruto, across the room and the last row, Sasuke saw how his cousin was harrasing Naruto. He kept starring waiting for Kakashi to throw an eraser at her. But as he was starring at them he saw that she pointed at him. Not the 'I will get you' point she gives to people. Then Kidomari and Naruto looked and she waved hi, as well as Naruto. Sasuke was kinda annoyed now. But he couldn't help noticed Narutos smile. Again, his body was having a mind of it's own and almost smiled back. Kakashi noticed how Sasuke was distraced and not paying attention to his year plans and the next second he threw a dictonary at him. Hurling Sasuke to the floor. Everyone looked and all the girls gashped.

"Huge succes!"-Kakashi announced "Sensei 1, Sasuke 0"

Sasuke was so going to make Kakashi pay. Especially that Shikamaru was sleeping right behind him and not throwing a school object at him instead of himself.

Neji-" You should pay attention more on your studies."

Sasuke envyed at him. It was his last year at KHS. He stood back up and took his seat. He looked at Kidomari and Naruto. They made faces that said sorry and smiled at him. Sasuke had just made his mind up by looking away everytime Naruto smiled at him.

"So waht do you say Uzumaki-chan?"-said Kidomari continuing their conversation.

Naruto-"I don't know. I mean if Sasuke has a chance at this college football thing then he should take it. I would hate to take his position and would stop calling me Uzumaki-chan"

Kidomari-"But you don't understand. He has to roads to take. He has a choice of becoming a quarterback for college or university and a professional doctor. He has too much to think and really stressed. If we took out football his life would be better. No more stress, no more fan girls and best of all no pulling all nighters for his study in our Doctors Academy Program."

Naruto-"Well I don't know I just meet you and I can tell you want the best for your cousin and.."

The bell rang for 2nd period. Everyone packed up and headed for their next class. Naruto got up but was immediatly stoped by Kidomari.

"Okay. Think about it during second and third. We have a computer class together along with Sasuke during fourth period. So sorry to freak you out during the first day of school. I really hope we grow a friendship together and Sasuke too."

Naruto had a feeling that this year would be a bumby road. But has to admit it was better than being at the Whirlpool District.(You don't get to wear uniforms at the Konoha District.) The day has just started and he was already in a situation planned by the most popular kids' cousin. _Uchiha Sasuke_. Naruto thought._I can't wait to talk to you today. The way your cousin described you, we have some situations in common._

**Well what did you think. I personally thought I over ezagerated on this chapter but I think I got it down. I myself am waiting on what happens next. Hahaha well please Review and I will try to update the first week of every month. It's a challenge I made. Well thank you for reading. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

Hello again! Katsura-san here. Time for a new chapter weee! Well, school has started so Im going to work harder than ever. Even if i am sick haha. Im begining to draw this story as a manga (I ended in Chapter 7) and wanted favors from the readers. I thought it would be fun to add some characters of the readers and get asked questions from you! Something to make the manga interesting and yet fun! If you want to participate email your character drawings with a little of their background and/or questions to .com ^_^ Thank you for your time pleaze R&R.

Go SASUNARU! 3

Note: I dont own it and if theres any spelling mistakes im terribly sorry. My computer hasn't been cooperatin with me.

Chapter 2-My Brother Sasuke

Just one more period before lunch starts. Naruto is sitting in his Algebra 2 class waiting for the next class. He saw some familiar faces from his first period. The guy with long hair, that wore bandages on his head. He thought that he had an injury recently or something. The boy who had hair like a dog. Though he thought he was one by the way he talked really loud. And the chubby one. Naruto thought he looked funny. Well getting back to his thoughts Naruto cheked his cell phone to see how much of class was left. Then he saw that he had a new text msg from a number he didn't know. _Huh?_ He thought. He opened it and it said "Naruto-chan look out to the left of the you see me ask to go to the bathroom so we can talk." He had no idea who it was. Naruto thought if he did this he would look kinda stupid but still turned to his left.

He was shocked to see an Uchiha on the tree._What the hell is she doing up there!_ He thought. A boy named Sai tapped on him.

"Is anything wrong Uzumaki-kun?"-he said

Naruto turned and said" Umm..nothing I just need to use the bathroom for a minute,"he turned to his teacher, "Ibiki-sensei, may I use the bathroom"

Ibiki tunred and looked at the time on his watch.

"Sure, but don't take too long in there"-He said.

Naruto bowed-"Thank you sensei"

Naruto took off and went down the hall way. There he saw Kidomari waiting for him. He wondered how the hell she got off the tree so fast.

Naruto-"I thought we wouldn't talk until 4th period. With Sasuke"

Kidomari -"Sorry if I took you out of class but theres someone I want you to meet who will give you more information on Sasuke's situation and something that I should have told you first. Did you tell your sensei you were going to the bathroom?"

Naruto saw how she completely ignored him but answered yes. So they both walked down a hallway leading to the bathroom at the end of the looked more serious than when he first meet her. As if she was escorting him somewhere reached their location and she opened the menroom door.

Kidomari-"C'mon, hes waiting"

Naruto looks at Kidomari.

"Are you really coming in?,"-he said confused "I mean, what if you get caught by a teacher?"

Kidomari-"Look don't worry, they can't do squat to me, just come in."

Naruto gave up and walked in the restroom. There he saw a a man that looked like he graduated ages ago(he's over exagerating this statement). He had a band shirt with some black was leaning on the wall eating some candy with an energy drink on his hand. He had his hair tied back and looked like if he can be Sasuke's older brother. He kinda blushed at him seeing his eyes were pretty. _Wow. He looks alot like Sasuke and his eyes are so...wait what the hell am I doing._ Naruto emptied his mind and consitrated.

Kidomari smiled-"Naruto this is Sasuke-chan's older brother and my older cousin, Uchiha Itachi. He's a senior and the schools number one baseball player. Itachi this Uzumaki Naruto, the one that I've been telling you about."

Itachi walked up to him and looked at him. Naruto was kinda creeped out for a while but then Itachi smiled and said,

"Well, he certainly a pretty boy, isn't he? Makes me wonder how his mother looks.." he said teasing.

Naruto made a shocked face. This made him wonder how Sasuke personality was?

"Itachi-san, please don't freak him out. And stop eating that stuff, you'll ruin your health and won't be able to play this year."

Itachi turned around facing his little cousin.

"Alright, as you wish." He said

Naruto saw how he threw the candy and drink into the trash. Then they both stood in front of Naruto and began to talk.

Kidomari-"Alright Naruto. Let's get this straight out. I appoligize if were making you uncomfortable. Seeing that you hardly know us..."

Then she was inturupted by Itachi.

"We?"-he said

Kidomari-"Well okay, mostly me but listen. I kinda went to overboard during our first meeting but, I wanna make you feel more calmer. I didn't act professional and didn't even bother telling you a _Hello_ first. When I first saw you as a new student, I thought to myself 'Yes, he's the one. Perfect for Sasuke'. But I just got carried away and didn't ask if you wanted anything to do with this first." Kidomari began to tear a bit. Naruto noticed it and so did Itachi, but he ecxpected it from her. "So if you don't want to take any part of this then you don't have to. I just got ahead of Itachi and took over. I just wanted to help Sasuke before his Senior year. I've always thought as myself as his own mother. His parents died when we were both young and when he heard the news he never stopped crying. He felt empty inside. And didn't even come to either Itachi or me for comfort. At that time I felt lonely. So at school I've always protected him from everyone. It didn't matter if it was boy or girl, I told them to get away from Sasuke during our elementary years. If I couldn't comfort him, no one could. That's what I believed."

Naruto was speechless for a while. He never thought this type of girl would ever cry. Kidomari seemed so tough during the beginning of the day. And he never imagined that the Uchiha family had a terrible past..

Itachi-"Our parents left a will for us that if they were to ever die that Kidomari-chan and I would watch over Sasuke. I was not much of help. A week after my parents died I quit my middle school days and began to work. I didn't feel confortable that my fathers doctor company was paying for our support so I told them that I would help pay. They didn't like the idea. They said I had very good doctor skills and knowledge for my age. They called it "a waste" because they had a positon waiting for me as soon as a graduated high school. Kind of retarded if you ask me. But when I finally came back to school, they have already looked at Sasuke for the next heir in our family to carry on the company name. I didn't mind, I love baseball better. But Sasuke didn't seem to like it very much. He was already playing football and working to go to a good college for his doctor degree. Then the stress from the company and the family came in. Sasuke only liked football because it kept his mind of the company and the family. The only ones that he would ever talk to was Kidomari and I, but that was only on rare occasions or when he needed Kidomari's help from the girls. We always told him that he should choose his own path to his future and that we would never interfear with his life like the others."

Kidomari-"But seeing me after all these years I've always tried to change it. Trying to make his life a little simpler but I've really made it a little more hard on him. But when I saw you, I had a feeling that you were different from others from the past. I believed that you can help us on bringing a smile back to Sasuke's face. Have him reach out to others now. I regreted myself by protecting him so long that I want him back the way he was during our child hood. You do remember in the morning how we said hi to him?"

Naruto tried to remember. He remembered that when he smiled to Sasuke, he almost smiled back. Until Kakashi-sensei hit him with a dictonary. Naruto looked down on the floor, thinking of all the hard memories he had with his best friend, Kyuubi.

Naruto-"Y'know Kidomari, Sasuke and I aren't very different from one another. I understand his past very much. The pain, loneliness, and stress of school. We come from the same story in this book. But he was lucky to have you two to support him. I've never had siblings in my life."

Naruto looked up. And they saw tears in his eyes. Itachi saw how the blonde realtes to his younger brother. They're both cry babies.

"Kidomari, Im glad that you found me. Seeing you would do anything to make your cousin happy. I like that alot. You remind me of my mother. Beautiful, but yet theres always a side to a mother where she has to take some certain measures to take care of her child. Sure mothers make mistakes from time to time, but they always managed to make things better in the said, I'm happy to help a brother out."

Kidomari looked at Naruto. She never had once hear anyone say that to her. All the boys and girls in school have always avoided her. She started to cry when Naruto said that he would help. She charged to hug him and cried. Itachi just smiled as his cousin cried all over the blonde.

Kidomari-" Oh my God, thank you Uzumaki Naruto. You're like a hero to me. Like Itachi and Sasuke I will protect you also. Until I have no breath in me,"

Nartuo smiled and hugged her back. He had no idea what lied ahead of him,or waht the hell he has gotten himself into, but Naruto doesen't want Sasuke to go through some hard times like he did. _Hey Kyuubi,_ he thought_, Are you seeing this? It's like what you told me. I'll soon find someone that I can finally call a brother. And friends that I can call my family._


End file.
